


Amoral

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: 请勿上升真人，感谢大噶





	Amoral

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人，感谢大噶

“你今晚能来陪陪我吗”  
“我想听哥哥讲故事哎”

和戴森太太道了晚安，李相赫才小心翼翼爬上阁楼履行他们的约定。

窗台上隐隐约约传来的白烟和月光缠绕成丝，在韩王浩耳边缓缓升起。他侧着脸靠在窗台，细嗅着他亲爱小妈夜里寂寞的烟味。她似乎还没发现，和丈夫结婚时的红色的晚礼服被撒谎精偷走了。  
他用剪刀胡乱地剪掉双袖，礼服成了抹胸裙。韩王浩很懊恼自己怎么就是个贫乳，跟戴森太太的双峰一比根本就是以卵击石。他尽力去挤出自己的乳沟，却被李相赫捉个正形。

韩王浩向他伸手，要到他怀里捣乱。

李相赫站在他面前，像看着一只流浪猫，居高临下和他对视。小猫咪乖巧地帮他解开裤子，隔着最后一层布料也要舔抵柱身。

“王浩今天很漂亮”  
“只有漂亮吗”  
“也动人”  
“哥的评价好敷衍哦”

手满足不了，韩王浩将性器完完全全吞进嘴，舌尖顺着青筋行径，在无垠世界漫游找到粉碎妈妈情人的不二法门。

李相赫掀起他的裙子，月光照得他的小屁股洁白无瑕，红色布料隐晦又色气，他惩罚性地打了两下股肉，他犯规，光着屁股听故事，李相赫问他为什么不穿底裤。

“上次台风天，你没来我家聚餐那次”  
“妈妈也是没有穿小裤子的”

韩王浩跪成像一座桥，后穴偷步在发情流水。李相赫在他体内撩起一番热潮，刹那失去意识，刹那把滑腻的精液吃尽。李相赫从身后抱紧他，怀里的人顺理成章地配合他。像是泰坦尼克号上跳舞的贵族，舞场上布料摩擦着布料，屁股紧贴屁股，场下做不为人知的交易，他们也一样，屁股贴着阴茎，裙摆被韩王浩射得满是浊液。

两只手搭上了被勒得窒息的乳房，李相赫轻轻拨开一层布料，红肿的乳粒兴奋地跳出来叫欢。

“它们好渴”  
“所以我在等哥来浇水呀”

韩王浩竭力转过去索吻，戴森太太养的孩子是个恶魔。他可以在长辈前扮得一副三好学生的样子，皮囊之下实则藏着的故作矜持又贪婪的灵魂，他跟邻居热情打招呼寒暄，赞美他们玫瑰长得艳丽。他跟李相赫上床，只会乱情迷离地渴求交欢。

真是个无所不能的撒谎精。

他乖乖地拱起屁股，享受着被插入的体验。他嘤嘤哼哼伴随着窗外一声声嘶哑的蝉叫。女人是水做的，韩王浩也是水做的，不光是情欲眼泪流淌在窗台上，还是交合处涌起的小喷泉，湿的是戴森太太的房子，戴森太太的裙子。

乳头被架在了窗台上，月光在不停灼烧它们，它们求救，不停叫喊。

“来啊，来啊”  
“来他的胸膛啜饮吧”

李相赫抓着他纤小的腰，深入浅出地操弄着，极致的肠壁好久没有等到有人来亲吻了，所以不愿放走来者，吸得李相赫从浪巅将要粉碎。

李相赫脱掉他的裙子随意挂在窗边，抱着他又做了一次，在他贫瘠的脊背上亲吻一个又一个，一边在他体内释放液柱，一边亲吻他敏感的耳朵，舌尖钻进他耳里做坏事，讲低俗情话，做听觉谋杀。

“生日快乐，我也送一份礼物给王浩吧”  
韩王浩啵地亲吻他的脸颊。

李相赫将裙子外推，红色和白精在空中做自由落体，砰地一声掉在地上。楼下传来了一声惨烈的叫喊，夜鸦逃亡终究划破了天宇的宁静。

“谢谢，我很喜欢”


End file.
